


Summer Nights

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: Meg loves Vivi’s aggressive driving and she closes her eyes at the feeling of wind as they cross bridges. Vivi steps on the brake as they get into the more crowded avenues and streets. Vivi’s eyes are focused on the road and the look on her face is so intense that Meg begins to feel a strong crave in her gut. Oh, what she wouldn’t do for that sharp glance. While Meg can’t park at all, Vivi loves driving. And Meg likes best to let her do as she pleases. Ha, and then she is the spoiled little brat! Well, maybe she still can be but that’s another issue.[Day 14: Cunnilingus ]





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Late again but I doubt very much that I can do more than a chapter per day so I'll probably live like this from now on.  
Enjoy?

They leave Wax and Raphael on their way back home after their little picnic. They ended up finishing later than they expected but that doesn’t have to be a bad thing, right? It’s Summer, after all. Maybe Raphael has to work in the church and Wax has an early shift tomorrow but them? They are students!

Meg loves Vivi’s aggressive driving and she closes her eyes at the feeling of wind as they cross bridges. Vivi steps on the brake as they get into the more crowded avenues and streets. Vivi’s eyes are focused on the road and the look on her face is so intense that Meg begins to feel a strong crave in her gut. Oh, what she wouldn’t do for that sharp glance. While Meg can’t park at all, Vivi loves driving. And Meg likes best to let her do as she pleases. Ha, and then she is the spoiled little brat! Well, maybe she still can be but that’s another issue.

They arrive at their apartment a bit late but it’s not like they have much to do right now. Maybe a stirfry and a couple of pieces of the cake her uncle brought for them a few days ago. In truth, it’s their parents who pay for their rent as they are still studying but Meg loves being roommates with Vivienne even if she enjoys her uncle’s company, excentric as he is. Also, she can’t get sexiled from her place now that she is in a relationship with her roommate. And she doesn’t have to play dumb and fake not knowing that he is involved with Inspector May. She adores getting her way with little trouble. That’s her.

And then, somehow, Vivi manages to make her do half of the dishes as her fair share of work. “You, little princess, you better get out of your ivory tower.” She teases her with no ill-intentions when she complains half-heartedly about chores.

“My sewing is better than yours!” Meg answers, pouting as she blows a strand of blond hair out of her forehead. Her arms are soaked with soap up to nearly her elbows.

Vivi nibbles at her nape as she stretches to leave a dish on the rake. “Tell me about it when you learn to parallel.” And though Meg is adamant about not trying parallel ever again in her whole life, she does the dishes faster to get Vivi to do that again.

It works. Of course it works, Meg is irresistible. Well, not to Wax, who rejected her advances when they met as politely as humanly possible. And certainly not many other people… But Vivi does find her irresistible, which makes up for anyone else. Light summer dresses come out quickly and Meg knows at the back of her mind that they’ll argue half-asleep about the ironing once they have their share of coffee in the morning. For now, Meg is content enough with Vivi shoving her by her shoulders and falling to bed on her elbows, looking at her as she crawls atop of her.

Their legs tangle together as Vivi settles atop of her, cradling her face between her hands as Meg runs her fingers through her dark hair. She feels her lips, still slightly moist from lipstick, press against her own. Their colors must be mixing with each open-mouthed kiss. Meg caresses with the tip of her tongue Vivienne’s teeth, demanding further access. She concedes as it should be. Meg can’t help but feel her pride swell every time she is proved right. Her mother often used to say that she’s just like her uncle Rick and maybe she was right. Not that it has to be a bad thing, being just a tiny bit mischievous and sly. She has seen the way Vivi looks at her with sheer amusement when she catches a glimpse of that impishness and she decided long ago that it suits her.

She groans against her mouth as their tongue twist, trying to reach deeper, to claim. Vivi caresses her face with her thumbs, just under her eyes. When they pull away to breathe once anew, Meg feels her hands traveling down her frame until they cup her small pointy breast. Vivi nibbles at her neck and shoulders as she caresses her hair and scalp, eyes closed and laying back relaxed. Meg hums appreciatingly when she pinches her nipples and tries to rub her thigh against Vivi’s crotch, to give her something to grind against too. But it seems like Vivi has other ideas for now and Meg is way too intrigued with whatever she has in mind not to follow her lead.

She smirks once she realizes what she wants from her. Her short nails scratching her skin as they run down until they finally settle at the back of her knees send shivers down her spine. And opens up for her willingly, pulling small words of praise from her. Meg combs her hair with her bare fingers as she begins to lower her head, kissing her way down her abdomen and then her navel, nose pressed against blond hair and looking up to her. Meg feels herself smile and curls a strand of long black hair on her index finger, pulling it away from her face.

That gaze is back, that dammed gaze. So focused and sharp. Vivi’s makeup is already cleared out of her face but Meg finds her eyelashes impossibly long and pitch-black, thick. Her eyes are deep brown and they are both almost fiery and almost cold when she stares at her like that. They drive her mad. Meg nods energetically, tearing a self-satisfied smile from her Vivienne. She watches mesmerized as she closes her eyelids ever so slowly, glancing at her once last time through heavy eyelashes.

Her nose brushes Meg’s light hair as she buries her face closer to her already wet slit. A year ago, she would have felt awful for not being able to touch her in return now but Megan has grown more patient now and she has no doubt that they’ll scratch each other’s back in time so there is no need to rush. She can lay down and entertain herself with Vivienne’s hair as her girlfriend sucks in her clit with her wet lips. Meg wonders there is still some lipstick left and she has stained her there too. Judging by the progressively fading marks on her chest, there is a slight possibility. She finds the idea enticing even if that would mean having to move away from bed to clean up sooner or later. No need to worry about such a thing now. Those are issues for future Meg not for present Meg. That’s probably the attitude that’s got her binge studying every so often but she can’t help it.

Vivi pulls lightly at her nub, nibbling at it carefully with her teeth. Her mouth is warm, not as much as the heavy dampness in her lower belly but close enough to make Meg groan. She sets her legs above her shoulders, freeing her hands at last. A wise decision, if she has ever made one. She teases she rim of her slit with her thumb, taking her time as she kisses and licks at her nub and folds around it. By the time she seems to grow bored of that, Meg is squirming, barely keeping herself together every single time she feels her breath against her skin, tender and sensitive. She is going to lose her mind soon.

She has the nerve to chuckle at her, a pleasant rumble with her lips are still pressed together against her flesh and her breath comes out shaky. Meg is entirely sure that she’s doing it on purpose now. And then she’s the one unfairly called malicious at every chance! Her temper is short-lived though because that track out thought is interrupted by a couple of fingers slowly penetrating her, curled in perfection. Then Vivi moves and Meg grumbles when most of that lovely pressure abandons her sweet spot. The fingers stretch inside her and Meg grabs a fistful of her partner’s hair as her tongue finds its way inside her.

She doesn’t even need to reach that far within her, only a couple of inches. Her tongue teaches as far as it possibly can, moving tortuously slowly as her spit mingles with her wetness. She only can pursue the thought shortly, mind and body too occupied to care too much about the issue but Meg thinks briefly that her mouth’s motions look like a deep, deep lovers’ kiss. Albeit one that only allows intrusion from one’s part

Meg doesn’t have much of a chance to whine weakly when she feels a thumb on her clit too, barely touching it. It comes out as a much deeper groan. She throws caution to the wind and cants her hips up, legs circling Vivi’s head and pulling her even closer. She still has a couple of fingers within her and a tongue so she isn’t quite waiting for the thumb that joins them, rubbing her outsides more restlessly, a stark contrast to her soft yet intense brushes inside.

Suddenly, it becomes too overwhelming to bear and her legs' iron grip on Vivi’s head goes rigid for nearly the whole minute it takes her to come as her assault carries on. Her fingers try to grasp at her hair, knuckles turning white in ecstasy and finally relaxing as if they have never done so once done so, thoughts washed away and mouth dry from staying open nearly the whole exchange. Vivi helps Meg out so her legs don’t fall gracelessly at either side of her head, but lowers them gently. She gives her one last kiss on the surface of her slit and Meg hisses, feeling still weak and oversensitive.

“Now.” Vivi’s voice is far from her usual self too. She finds leverage in her extended arms and looks at Meg straight in the eye as she mutters: “Where were we?” Licking her lips.

Meg manages to smile and tugs her hair to make her look at her directly. “I think you actually forgot to praise my great beauty before you began eating me out.” She points out as it that’s awful.

“How clumsy of me!” Vivi laughs at her, with her. Her voice sounds slightly off, deeper and hoarser. “Allow me to make it up for you.” Meg promises herself at that moment that she would make it even more so by the time today’s Summer night ends and day breaks through the sea and up their window.

**Author's Note:**

> Meg is Rickard Dayne's niece and, possibly, a copy of that little motherfucker. She used to live with him when she moved to NYC but now she shares an apartment with Vivienne. They are the cutesy token girlfriends but they are also a bit mean from time to time, especially Meg since she's a brat and Rick 2 electric boogaloo.  
(Title is obviously a reference to Grease)  
I hope you liked today's chapter!


End file.
